Forum:Songtexte
Wir sollten unbedingt noch einmal an prominenter Stelle über die Art und Weise der Verwendung von urheberrechtlich geschützten Songtexten in Memory Alpha diskutieren. Ich verweise hiermit insbesondere auf die Diskussion:They Can't Take That Away from Me und wiederhole hier noch einmal meine Kernfrage zum Thema: Ist es sowohl rechtlich, als auch aus POV-Sicht angebracht komplette Songtexte einzustellen, auch wenn in der Episode / im Film nur ein paar Zeilen gesungen wurden? --Pflaume 13:06, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Theoretisch sind die Songtexte natürlich urheberrechtlich geschützt. Komplettwiedergaben dürften auch über einfache Zitate hinaus gehen. Schwierige Sache.--Bravomike 18:36, 21. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich denke mal, dass es hier nur um einen bestimmten Text geht. Alle Anderen sind wohl mehr oder weniger komplett gesungen. Und in dem Fall sehe ich etwas anderes als viel gravierender an, nämlich dass wir Links zu Seiten haben, die diese Lieder auch noch abspielen. Hier nur folgende erwähnt: I'll Be Seeing You#Externe Links und I've Got the World on a String#Externe Links. Das Problem bei den Texten sehe ich nicht, wenn jemand nur einen Text liest, um diesen zu verstehen, dann ist das meiner Ansicht nach noch kein Problem. Er wird höchstens danach interessiert sein, wie sich das Lied anhört und es ggf. irgendwo kaufen. Deshalb finde ich hier die vollen Texte angemessen. Allerdings bin ich da rechtlich überfragt. Die oben erwähnten Links sind jedoch um einiges schlimmer und gehören meiner Ansicht nach nicht in MA.--Tobi72 19:03, 21. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Zur rechtlichen Frage von Songtexten ist dieser Link hier vielleicht ganz interessant lo-recht.de. Die Vertreter der Rechteinhaber nehmen sowas in der Regel ernst, gab schon genug Abmahnungen in der Richtung. Und nein: Es geht hier nicht um einen bestimmten Text, es ist eine generelle Frage. Es gibt auch weitere Beispiele von nur angesungenen Liedern in Star Trek bspw. Blue Skies (en:Blue Skies). Mal vom Rechtlichen abgesehen: Mir erschließt sich einfach nicht, warum ein kompletter Text in unserer Datenbank stehen muss, wenn in Star Trek nur auszugsweise daraus zu hören war. Wir veröffentlichen ja auch nicht den gesamten Text zu Die Geschichte zweier Städte nur weil Kirk in ein paar Zeilen daraus zitiert. Und letztendlich sind wir keine Songtextdatenbank. Es sollten generell nur Texte bei uns zitiert werden, die auch genau so in Star Trek gesprochen/gesungen wurden. - Zum Thema Links zu Seiten, die die Lieder abspielen: Das sind Links zur legalen Internetradioseite Last.fm. --Pflaume 19:51, 21. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Also muss aber auch geprüft werden, wie das rechtlich hier zu sehen ist, da es hier wohl einen Unterschied macht, wo der Server (in diesem Fall in den USA) steht... Wie ist das da mit der Rechtefrage? Zum Anderen habe ich die gleichen Texte verwendet, die auch die MA/en verwendet. Allerdings ist das auch ein Unterschied, ob ich wie bei Die Geschichte zweier Städte ein ganzes Buch abschreiben müsste oder ob ich ein Lied, von dem nicht einmal der Titel canonisch wäre, nur zum Teil, oder ganz abgeschrieben wird. Das wäre bei dem Buch doch viel zu aufwändig. ::Und zu den Links. Auch wenn die zu einem legalen Internetradiosender gehören, weiß ich nicht, ob die bei MA unbedingt rein gehören, sind das doch nicht die Interpreten, die es im Star Trek singen.--Tobi72 04:32, 22. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::ich sehe das genauso wie Pflaume. Nur Zitieren was gesungen/gesagt wurde. Damit bleiben wir in den meisten Fällen auch bei einem Zitat. Und ich denke die Links von Last.fm sind sehr wohl interessant sind für jene die sich für das Lied selbst unabhängig von der Interpretation interessieren. Zumistest ist es der beste Weg zu zeigen, wie das Lied eben klingt. oder habt ihr eine bessere Idee?-- 07:50, 22. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Wo die Server stehen hätte ja dann theoretisch Auswirkungen darauf, ob Copyright oder Urheberrecht gelten. Nach deutschem Urheberrecht wären selbst solche Großzitate sicherlich möglich (solange eine Quelle angegeben ist) und bei Gedichten und Liedtexten ja eigentlich auch üblich, das dürfte also problemlos gehen. Allerdings habe ich den Verdacht, dass es in diesem Fall vollkommen egal ist, wo der Server steht, sondern eher darauf ankommt, welches Recht der Rechteinhaber beansprucht, und das dürfte dann eher Copyright sein. Wie das ganze dann nach Copyright aussieht weiß ich nicht, das ist in einigen Punkten, insbesondere Zitaten, ein wenig strenger als das Urheberrecht. Soweit ich das sehe verzichtet die englische Wikipedia auf Großzitate von Songtexten weil es ein Copyright-Verstoß ist.--Bravomike 08:06, 22. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Gerade das hier angesprochene Zitat habe ich ja von hier.--Tobi72 08:46, 22. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Andererseits hier und hier. Aber eigentlich hab ich davon keine Ahnung.--Bravomike 09:07, 22. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Gut, dann lassen wir die Rechtslage mal außen vor und konzentrieren uns auf das Kernargument: Es sollte nur das zitiert werden, was tatsächlich in den Episoden/Filmen zu hören ist. Ich halte es einfach für falsch einen kompletten Text einzustellen also quasi zu "zitieren", wenn dieser nicht InUniverse zu hören war. Mich interessiert aus Star Trek-Sicht viel mehr, was genau gesungen wurde, als das was möglicherweise (!) auch noch zum Lied dazugehört - das sind RealWorldfakten, dafür sind die externen Links da (sofern das legal ist - btw. nicht mal in der wikipedia wird auf Songtextseiten verlinkt). Ganz ehrlich: Was spricht dagegen die Songtexte auf das zu reduzieren, was man in den Star Trek-Episoden auch zu hören bekommt? Müssen wir das hier nun wirklich zur Abstimmung bringen? --Pflaume 21:30, 22. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Macht es von mir aus, wie ihr denkt... Ich habe wie geschrieben, nur den Text von MA/en übernommen. Kann aber von mir aus auch gekürzt werden. Muss dann wohl auch hier passieren. ::Und dennoch sehe ich keine Relevanz für die Links zu "Last.fm", denn wenn du mit dem Argument kommst, dass ich hier her komme, um zu sehen, was in Star Trek zu hören ist, will ich die Lieder sicher nicht von jemand anderem gesungen hören.--Tobi72 21:37, 22. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::also ich hatte diesen Ohrwurm von einem Lied von Vic und wollte wissen, wie es heißt. Da helfen mir die Texte und alles wenig weiter, ich brauchte eine Hörprobe. Laut deiner Argumentation dürfte im Artikel Erde keinen Link zum wikipediaartikel zur erde geben. Es ist eben ein externer Link für weitere Recherchen die eben auch nix mit Star Trek zu tun haben müssen.-- 07:50, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Das Argument der Kanonität ist natürlich schon richtig. Man könnte sich ja auch für eine etwas kompliziertere Variante entscheiden und im Hauptteil des Artikels nur die in der Episode vorgetragene Stelle zitieren und dann in den Hintergrundinformationen den kompletten Text angeben.--Bravomike 08:04, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::@Shisma: Also die Texte yum Lesen sollen dann raus, da sie nicht canonisch sind. Auf der Anderen Seite kann man die Links zu der Musik drin lassen, obwohl dabei genau die nicht canonischen Texte zu hören sind... Naja... ::@BravoMike: Dann haben wie ziemlich viel in den HGI von They Can't Take That Away from Me. Aber auch eine Möglichkeit.--Tobi72 13:15, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC)